


Marry Me?

by FairyNiamh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 04:37:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is injured and Cas bring the best thing ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marry Me?

Marry Me! – Supernatural

Dean woke up and several things occurred to him at once. First, his head hurt like a motherfucker. Seriously, who did he have to kill to get some painkillers around here? Second was that he was in the hospital… again. (Hence the question about the pain killers.) Third was that the room smelled like heaven. This was something he would know – he’d been to heaven once or twice.

“Hello Dean,” said a very familiar voice.

“Cas? What the hell happened man? Why am I in the hospital?”

“You slipped on a patch of ice, impaled yourself on a stick, and hit your head hard enough to give you a concussion.” Castiel informed him as if were saying it was raining outside.

“Wonderful. What’s all this?” Okay, so Dean was more than a little suspicious.

Castiel cocked his head to the side with a half frown and replied, “Dinner. Sam informed me that you may wish to eat when you regained consciousness. Therefore, I procured several varieties of pie for you to consume. You are always asking for pie and I thought it would be welcome.”

“Yeah, you could say that. What kind did you bring me?” Dean asked while sitting up in bed. Pie was better than any drug and made him forget all about it.

“A pepperoni pizza pie, a Sheppard’s pie, a beef pot pie, an apple pie, and a coconut crème pie.” Cas set a slice of each in front of Dean.

“Castiel, I love you. Please marry me?” Dean said with a tear in his eyes.

“Uh, it’s just pie.”

“And never has there been such a beautiful sight. I mean it; I want you to marry me. Oh man, this is heaven on earth.” Dean moaned as he shoveled the different pies into his mouth.

Castiel said nothing. Though he was sure, he would be blushing if he did not have better control over his vessel. Never before had a human purposed to an Angel of the Lord. He would ask Dean if he truly meant it, when he got better.

~Fin~


End file.
